Hogwarts' Secret
by Kaedryn
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley mysteriously find themselves transported back in time, to when Harry's parents are still in school. Will this reunion lead to happiness, or leave things even worse?
1. Chapter 1

"Potter, how many times must I tell you no, before you get the picture?" She asked, annoyed at him for asking. Again. This was the third time that day. Normally he at least took a break. Right now, they were standing in Potions, packing away their things. Slughorn had put them together, because James had been yelling across the classroom with Sirius. James looked up. "As many as it takes for you to say yes, of course." He said, finally slinging his bag over his shoulder. Lily grumbled something that sounded much like 'toerag,' before she grabbed her own bag, and went ahead of James to get to her next class.  
"Mate, you really should lay off her for a while." Sirius Black said from behind him. "And you don't need to listen in on my conversations, either, Padfoot." He grumbled, looking around for Moony and Wormtail. "Hurry up, mates. Off to Defense. And maybe I can ask Evans again, before class starts." He wondered out loud, while they all made there wait out of the dungeons, to their next class.

Reaching the class, just as it was about to begin, James called out. "Evans, will you go-" The Professor cut him off. "Mr. Potter, no matter how much I know I'll miss you asking Miss Evans out again today, please leave her alone until after class. Thank you." He said, before going into the lesson, leaving an annoyed looking James to take his seat.  
"Potter, you really should stop doing that." Lily said, standing behind him. He turned his head. "Doing what, Evans? As far as I know, I was just asking you out again. Since when was that a crime?" Lily looked like she was considering the question. "Since you haven't laid off of it since third year." She replied, making to walk out of the classroom. James put an arm out to stop her. "Evans, remember. I'll make your life hell until you agree." He said casually. Lily turned on him. "Did you just _threaten_ me, Potter? How pathetic. You can't get me by asking, so you result to threatening. Oh, good job, Potter. You deserve a prize." She said, pushing past his arm. She turned around at the last minute, and threw a hex at him. "And that's your prize." She said, before turning on her heel, and storming out of the room.

* * *

Lily was subjected to peace and quiet all day, while James was in the Hospital Wing, having Madame Pomfrey cut his rapidly growing hair. After classes, Lily was out by the Black Lake with Emmaline Vance.

"Hey, Lily, look over there." Emmaline said, elbowing Lily and pointing to a tree close by. "It's James. I wonder who he's with, though. The red head doesn't look like anyone I've seen around here. In fact, your the only red head since Arthur and Molly." She said, staring at the boy sitting next to James. All three of them looked uncomfortable. James elbowed the other two, and now they were pointing and staring at Emmaline and Lily. "You know what, I've had enough of Potter showing me off to his friends, like he owns me." Lily declared, standing up and slamming her book down on the ground. "Lily..." Emmaline warned. But it was too late. Lily was storming over to the tree where James and the other two sat. They look completely devastated and confused. Emmaline ran after Lily. Emmaline hurried her pace, when she heard Lily gasp. "Lily, what's wrong?" She asked, panting, now standing next to her friend. "His... Eyes!" She managed to gasp out. Emmaline looked at them, and let out a gasp, to mimick Lily's. "He's got..." Emmaline began, but couldn't finish. "My _eyes_." She finished, staring in disbelief at Potter. Emmaline stared for a moment. "Shouldn't James still be in the hospital wing, from that hex?" She muttered, still staring at the impossible eyes on James face. Lily turned her head, and looked at Emmaline. "He should." She said, nodding. She turned her head back to James. "Might I ask who _you_ are? Because _James_ should be in the hospital wing." Her eyes had narrowed just the slightest. The boy who she thought had been James, looked to his friends. The red head was staring up at Lily, and the girl shook her head, her mouth formed a perfect 'o.'

As if on cue, a booming voice rang out., that bounced across the grounds. "**_Evans! Where are youuuu?_**" Lily turned. Sure enough, the real James Potter was bounding toward them from the castle, with his unruly hair back at a normal size. He was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily turned her head back to the 'James' sitting in front of her. "I'd answer, if I were you. Potter is coming. And knowing him, he'll try to kill you because I'm talking to you, and then when he sees you look like him, but have my eyes, he'll hex you into oblivion." The boy standing in front of looked from her, to Emmaline, to James. "I need to go see Dumbledore. Now." He said, standing up. Lily's eyes narrowed more. "I'll take you then." The red head stood, and so did the girl. The ed head blurted out, "No, we know where it-" The girl slammed her foot down on top of the red head. She murmered, "Okay, thank you." She nodded at Lily. Lily turned to look at Emmaline. "Em, tell Potter that the answer is still no, and I'm taking these three to Professor Dumbledore." Emmaline nodded. She turned around, and went to talk to James. "Alright, come on." She said, motioning to the three of the misterious people standing in front of her. She started off to the castle, the three of them following.

Meanwhile, Emmaline was talking to James.  
"James, she's taking them to Professor Dumbledore. And she said the answer would be no, again." James was watching Lily's retreating back. "But... Who were they?" He said, glaring at the backs of the other three. Emmaline shook her head. "I have no clue. One minute, they weren't there, the next they were." James shook his head. "That's too suspicous. It could be a trick." With that, James turned around, and bounded toward the castle after Lily and the others, with Emmaline following close behind.

"Lemon Drops." Lily said to the gargoyle blocking the steps to Professor Dumbledore's office. She looked behind her. All three of them were staring at Lily. It was annoying. "Will you three stop staring at me, please?" All three of adverted their gazes to paintings along the walls. Lily shook her head. "Come on, let's go." She said, walking up the steps. She heard the three of them follow. Wehn she reached the top, she tapped the door three times. "Enter." The door opened. Lily walked in. Dumbledore looked surprised to see her. "Professor, I'm sorry to bother you, but while I was at the lake, I saw these three." She motioned behind her. "They wanted to see you. They wouldn't answer anything I asked." Dumbledore was staring intently behind her, at the three strangers. "Thank you, Miss Evans, for bringing them to me. If you'd step out for a moment, I'll talk to them." Lily nodded, and strode past them, out the door.

"James, we don't know the pass word!" James ignored her. "Chocolate frogs... That's all of them!" He muttered. Emmaline shook her head. "Lily said it was a muggle candy, something with drops in it. I think it started with a L. Um... How about..." She couldn't think of anything. "Lemon Drops." James said, and to their amazement, the gargoyle opened. They both tramped up the steps.

Lily jumped as she saw the two of them emerge from the steps. She had just closed the door behind her. She hurried over to them. "What are you two doing up here? And how did you get the pass word?" Potter pushed past her, and went to the door. Emmaline slunked down a step. Lily didn't see it. She had turned toward James. "Potter, Professor Dumbledore told me to stay out. He won't like you barging in." And that's how they stood, arguing, and Emmaline wishing she hadn't followed.

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, confusion was in the air. " Please, tell me your names, and what you are doing here." The girl and red head looked at the one who looked like James. "Um... Sir, I'm Harry. And this is Hermione Granger, and Ron." He had been careful not to mention his and Ron's last names, knowing Dumbledore would know them. Dumble arched a brow. "Your last name, Mister Harry? And your friends?" He questioned. Harry took a deep breath. "I'm Harry Potter, sir. And that's Ron Weasley." He looked up at Dumbledore's face. His expression hadn't changed. "Potter? Weasley? Who are your parents, Harry? And what about Mister Weasley's?" Harry was surprised Dumbledore had asked that. "Ron's parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley, sir. And mine are... Sir, they're James Potter, and Lily Evans." Dumbledore stood. "Please, explain to me how you came to be here." Harry looked at Harmione and Ron. "Sir, I'm not sure. None of us are." Hermione looked up. "Professor, we were in your office. And we looked into... Well, what we thought had been a penseive. And it took us here. But the thing is... It couldn't have been a penseive, could it? A pensieve wouldn't let Lily and you interact with us. Or us with you." Dumbledore was watching Hermione. "Sir, your not mad at us for looking into your office, are you?" Dumbledore smiled. "Curiousity is not a sin, Miss Granger. Yet, how you could have possibly gotten here through a pensieve is odd. And I'm afraid Miss Evans would suspect something." He said, looking straight at Harry. "I'm afraid that until I can figure out how you could have gotten here, and how to send you back, you'll be stuck here. Do not worry, I can have Miss Evans bring you all to the Gryffindor tower." Hermione looked up at him. "Sir, are you sure this is safe? With us just popping up. And in Gryffindor robes, too. And Harry looking like James, and having Lily's eyes." Dumbledore looked at Hermione, and then studied Harry's face. "I'm afraid we will have to let Miss Evans and Mister Potter know about this." Before he could say another word, he strode to the door, and pulled it open.

"Potter, he's going to be upset if you barge in! He's having a meeting!" Just when James was about to retort, the gargoyle had let another two up it. "Prongs! Evans! What are you two shouting at?" Sirius said, looking at the two. Lily groaned. Then she saw Remus Lupin come up behind Sirius. "You let him in?" She asked, annoyed that he would. Remus smiled guiltingly at Lily. "He forced me, really." Lily frowned. Sirius smiled. "Evans, your already yelling like a married couple! Me and Moony could hear you yelling at Prongs from down there!" Lily blushed, and James grinned. And that's the scene Professor Dumbledore opened his door to.

"Miss Evans, Mister Potter." He let his gaze wander to Sirius and Remus. He considered for a moment. "You two as well. Hurry, in here." He stood out of the way, giving them permission to come into the room. When they had all entered, Dumbledore procurred the nessacary chairs from his wand. "Take a seat, please." He said, as he took his own. James was staring at Harry, Harry was avoiding everyone's gaze, Lily was staring at Ron, Ron was watching Hermione, Hermione was watching Sirius, Sirius was staring at James, and Remus was staring at Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat. Everyone's head turned to him. "I have some news. These three," He motioned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Will be staying at Hogwarts for a while. We are not sure how long. I'm sure you four would pester them with endless questions if you didn't know about them, so I am going to come out and tell you right now." Everyone was silent, and watching. " This one," He stared at Hermione, "Is Hermione Granger. She is free to keep her name." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded, while the other four looked confused. " This one, Ron, must have a new name. His old name was Ron Weasley." Lily stood. "Professor, if he is really a desendant of Arthur, surely there must be some proof?" Dumbledore smiled at her. "He looks like both Molly and Arthur. I have no doubt he is their child." Lily took her seat again. "This one will need your acceptance the most. He is going to feel the most confused with all of you. He knows two of you dearly. Miss Evans, Mister Potter, meet Harry Potter." James had jumped up with shouts of annoyance, but Lily had just stared at Harry. After a few minutes of this, Dumbledore stood. "Mister Potter, sit down." James sat, still annoyed. "Do the either of you any doubt this is your son? James, he is obviously yours by his apearance. And Lily, look at his eyes. They are preciously yours." Lily looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, I don't get along with Potter. And I don't have a child." She said, staring ta only Dumbledore. He only smiled. "Ah, yes, I am quite aware of that. The only thing is, these three are not from out time. That is why they appeared so suddenly, and with Gryffindor robes. They say when they were at Hogwarts, they were in my office, and they looked into what they thought was a pensieve. They were here next. They were confused as Miss Evans stormed up to them, not knowing how she knew they were there. So I am letting them stay, until I learn how to send them back. I want this kept a secret, and it is not to be spread outside of this room. Do we understand each other?" Everyone nodded. "Very well, two of them must have new names. Does anyone have any suggestions?" James looked at Harry, and then stood. "Sir, he looks too much like me. We should say he's my cousin or something. But then my parents would need to be told." He had left out Lily's eyes on purpose. Dumbledore nodded. "I will deal with them. So he shall keep his name. What of Mister Weasley?" Remus stood. "Sir, the only red haired people Hogwarts have seen lately have been Arthur, Molly, and Lily." Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Evans, would you mind if he is related to you some how?" Lily shook her head. "My parents wouldn't mind. I normally don't go their for holidays, and no witches or wizards in contact with them." Dumbledore nodded. "So it is settled. Mister Weasley, you are now Miss Evan's cousin, and shall have her last name. Harry, you are now James'cousin. Hermione, you are friend's of the two of them, and so came here with them. Hermione, you are from the French school of Beauxbatons. Harry, Ron, you are from Durmstrang. Are you three familar with those schools?" Hermione nodded. Harry nodded. Ron stood. "We've met people from those schools, sir. We are very familiar with them. Krum was a lazy slouch, and Fleur was... And don't even get me started on Madame Maxine and-" Hermione had stomped on his foot. "Ouch! Hermione, what was that for?" Hermione glared at him. "We don't need to tell them about the Tournament." She said, and Harry pulled Ron back down into his seat. Dumbledore smiled. "As long as you three are familiar. You are to ignore any questions from other students on where you came from, and the same goes to all of you. You may only tell teachers what you school you come from, and only when directly asked. Do we understand each other?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Miss Evans, I will trust you to make Miss Granger feel at home in her dormitory. And for you boys, share your room with these two. I want you sll down at breakfast, where you will all sit at the Gryffindor table. You were sorted into that house tonight. I will alert the teachers and tell them so. You are all dismissed." Everyone stood, and walked to the door. "Oh, and straight to bed, please. I will give you three your schedules in the morning." He nodded at them all. Lily opened the door, and exited the room. Everyone followed.

"You three are really from the future?" Sirius asked for the tenth time while they were walking to the portrait hole. Hermione sighed. "Sirius, this is the tenth time you've asked us this! Maybe you are as argonant as a kid as Harry said you were. Of course, you haven't changed much anyway." Harry grinned, and so did Ron. Sirius frowned. "You said I'm arognant?" He asked that directly at Harry. "With some of the pranks you've pulled, yeah." He said, staring at his feet. Sirius smiled again. "So your old man here told you some of the things we did, huh?" Harry frowned, and moved toward Hermione and Ron. They were all staring at the ground now. "What?" He asked, looking at the three of them. "Um, nothing. Isn't it just around the corner?" Harry said, looking up. Lily nodded. "Yeah." They walked the last few feet in silence. She muttered the pass word to the fat lady, and one by one they clambered in through it. There were a lot of kids still awake. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were used to being stared at, and just made their way to a corner where no one else was. James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius followed. "How can you be so calm with them all staring at you?" Lily muttered to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry smiled, and so did the other two. "We're pretty used to it. In our time, we get stared at all the time. Harry's pretty famous. And since we're his best friends, it goes with it." Hermione said, shifting to get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in. "Famous? What'd you do?" Sirius breathed, staring at Harry. Harry muttered something, glared at Hermione, and said, "It's something that happened when I was a baby. I went to live with muggles, and didn't even know I was magic until Hagrid came to get me." Lily looked up. "I thought Dumbledore said your last name was Potter? That would mean James was your father. Why didn't we come get you?" She asked, staring curiously at Harry. Harry murmered, "The thing that happened when I was a baby." Lily asked no more questions.

James came up with a 'brilliant idea.' "Padfoot, why don't we sneak to the kitchens? With the cloak and map?" Sirius grinned, and Harry said, "I'll get them." Before he realized he couldn't. "Sorry. I'm used to getting them." James stared at him, before getting up with Sirius. They went to the boys dormitory to get the map and cloak. Hermione looked at Harry. "You had the map and clock when we came. Do you still have them?" Harry's hands went straight to his pockets when he remembered. He pulled out blank parchment, and the cloak, just when James and Sirius came down the steps. James' pocket was bulging. "Well, we're off!" He stopped when he saw what was in Harry's hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloak, and then the map. Harry pulled out his wand, and tapped the map. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." The map became the Marauders' Map. James couldn't help but do the same thing to his map. "There is only one of these. We should know. We made it. And now there's two. And I know there was only one cloak like this one. You really are from the future. Bloody hell." And with that, he fell backwards onto an empty chair, and stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione in turn. 


End file.
